Integrated circuit(s) and other electronic devices that are packaged on a semiconductor package may have a variety of selectable connections to provided variations of functionality and/or user-specific configurations. Often times several variations of similar packages may be used and/or warehoused to provide relatively small variations in on-package routing. Fabricating, cataloging, and placing in inventory may result in additional expenses and potentially holding a relatively larger volume of inventory of parts.